I Think We're Alone Now
by Numba1JimmyFan
Summary: Arnold and Helga have been keeping a little secret for far too long. Will Arnold be able to change that?


Wow. I cannot believe how long it's been since I've actually posted something on this site. And I've never done a Hey Arnold! piece before. So, bear with me. I haven't written in so long and I figured a one-shot would help me get back into the swing of things. I noticed that nobody ever did anything based on this song and something needed to be done about that. Hopefully you enjoy it. I did my best.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HA! or the song I Think We're Alone Now by Tiffany.

* * *

**I Think We're Alone Now**

There he is, standing before me with his gorgeous golden locks spilling out in all different directions. His intense green eyes focus on me with a look that tells me he needs me as much as I need him.

He walks toward me and twines his fingers with mine as he pulls me to our secluded spot.

_Running just as fast as we can_

_Holdin' onto one another's hand_

_Trying to get away into the night_

_And then you put your arms around me _

_And we tumble to the ground _

_And then you say_

"I think we're alone now," he whispers to me as we are surrounded by the twinkling night sky and the scattered trees in the park.

"I think so," I say as he wraps his arms around my waist. That half-lidded gaze connects with mine and our lips touch. It feels just as good as it had every time before. I feel the tingles go down my spine and I know he feels the same thing because his grip on me tightens and the kiss deepens.

I can tell he has missed me by the intensity he exerts - and oh, how I've missed him as well.

His tongue explores all areas of my mouth as if this was the first time we've ever kissed. And I mean _truly_ kissed. Sure there were several occasions throughout our childhood, but nothing could have compared to our first real kiss.

It was four months ago, a few weeks after my fifteenth birthday…

_**Flashback**_

_I was feeling lonely after being, yet again, ignored by my so called parents._

_Big Bob had just gotten a new Hi-Definition TV that he and Miriam became very absorbed in setting up. Bob couldn't afford to miss viewing a second of the Giants game on his precious new piece of technological crap._

"_Hey Miriam," I tried for some unknown reason to actually occupy my own mother's attention. "I need to ask you some questions for my Sociology homework."_

"_What?" Oh, the ever alert and articulate Miriam. She always knows just what to say._

"_I said I need help with my homework, _Miriam._" I had to interview my parents as part of our study on family behavior and interaction. What I was thinking, actually attempting to gain help from them, I to this day do not know._

"_Oh, yeah. Sure honey, as soon as your father and I are done here."_

_In other words: never. My parents were always making empty promises or just ignoring me all together. I decided it was pointless to even question Bob. He was far too consumed in his own petty desires. So, I grabbed my coat and stormed angrily out the door; which of course, went unnoticed._

_I don't know what about the situation made me so upset. I should've been used to it, but I had just had a particularly bad day. Nothing seemed to have gone my way. I had gotten a C on my trigonometry test, left my poetry project in my room when it was due in class, and I traipsed around half the day with toilet paper stuck to my shoe. Not to mention, secretly longing for that football-headed clod who enraptures me so. Coupled with the realization that he would never be mine; let's just say my day had gone to shit._

_So, I decided to take a stroll past the only place that gave me solace: the boarding house. I gazed longingly at my beloved's room hoping to catch a glimpse of his sunny disposition. No such luck. His room was dark and it seemed as though he was either asleep or not home._

_It was then that I finally broke down._

_All the depression that had built up inside of me seemed to pour out at that moment, and I found myself in tears. I hadn't cried in so long that the substance streaking my face seemed foreign, which only proved to make me more uncomfortable in my surroundings, the tears coming faster as I sat on the steps of the boarding house. In the way I had felt I never would have imagined I would look back on such a night so fondly._

_I guess my pity-fest had gotten pretty loud considering it caught the attention of one of the residents of the boarding house. As I heard the door creak open I braced myself for any retort I would have to make to whoever felt they could intrude on such a personal moment._

_Of course it was the last person I wanted to see me like this, yet at the same time, he was the only person I would ever want to see me like this._

"_Helga? What's wrong?" I'll never forget how adorable he looked in his flannel pajamas, with that tired look in his eyes, as he stepped out onto the porch. His boyish charm never ceases to capture my attention._

"_None of your business, Football Head!" And so the anger was unleashed. It wasn't as convincing as I might have liked it to be. And that I believe was my downfall. Or was it really?_

"_Well considering you're sitting outside my front door I think that makes it my business," he retorted. He didn't say it with spite or malice; he simply said it as if it was a fact. That's just the way Arnold went about things._

"_Just leave me alone. This is the last thing I need right now."_

"_Helga, come on. You know I care about you. Just tell me what's wrong. I only want to help."_

_Something about the way he looked at me told me he was telling the truth, but I wouldn't let my guard down so easily. He would have to work for it._

_When I didn't respond he just sighed and sat down next to me on the stoop. I could feel the heat radiating from his body and how close he was to me. It all was so overwhelming. I so desired to just wrap my arms around him in that moment and to never let go._

_He turned to face me and said, "I mean it Helga. Please, I really want to know. I've never seen you like this before… and it scares me." The worried look in his eyes and the gentle way he placed his hand on top of mine just about drove me crazy._

_I couldn't understand why I couldn't just push him away. Where was that anger that I latched onto my whole life? I needed to find it and quick before I let anything slip. Where was it?!_

"_What do you think you're doing prying into my personal life?! Criminey! You think you can just waltz out here and expect me to tell you my life story; just because you tell me a few sugar-coated lies?"_

_There it was._

"_Helga, I would never lie about something like that. I-"_

"_Just forget it! I don't even want to hear it! I just want to go home and wallow in my misery." With that, I turned on my heel and stormed off. That is, until I felt him grab my hand and pull me back._

"_Hey-," The look in his eyes stopped me mid sentence. I saw something there that I didn't recognize. Whatever that look was, it was focused on me and that was enough to make my heart stop. I came to the realization of how close we really were. My breath caught in my throat as his face inched closer to mine._

_And then, he kissed me._

_I had never felt so comforted before in my life. In that moment all thought of my parents seemed to slip away and there was only me and him. My lips connected with his in such a surge of energy and passion. And then, it was over as soon as it began._

_All I could do was stammer and stare in shock._

"_I was trying you tell you that I care about you, but you were never one to listen to what I have to say. So, I figured the best way to get through to you was to show you."_

"_Well you sure showed me, Football Head," I retorted with a smirk once I regained the ability to form words. All he could do was laugh and give me that smile that I love so._

"_So, are you ready to tell me what's wrong?"_

"_Whatever floats your boat, Arnold-o."_

_That night, I told him everything and he gave me the comfort I needed and the assurance that he would always be there for me. And I knew with every fiber of my being that he meant it._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Then, this whole thing began. We started having these little meetings to hide our feelings from those around us. It wasn't Arnold. Oh no – he was all for making our relationship public. It's me who is too afraid to let anyone know. I'm just so afraid to let anyone see that I care about someone and there's also the fact that our relationship would be simply unacceptable by our peers. All of this would only make me seem vulnerable, and the last thing Helga G. Pataki is, is _vulnerable_. So, I forced Arnold to meet me in secret, although my love for him only grows stronger and stronger. It's becoming harder to keep this under wraps.

_Look at the way_

_We gotta hide what we're doin'_

_Cause what would they say _

_If they ever knew_

"Helga," he breathes. The way he says my name sends shivers down my spine. I can tell he has something important to say. "I love you."

My hearts stops. Did he say what I think he said?

I feel a sudden burst of emotion and kiss him even harder than before. It's amazing how he is able to make my love for him grow more and more each day.

"You know I love you, Arnold. You've always known." This only causes him to cling to me tighter as if he will never let go.

When we separate he says, "Helga, I can't do this anymore."

My heart plummets and I can feel the tears threatening to surface. "What do you mean? I thought you just said-"

"It hurts too much. I see you everyday and I have to pretend I don't feel anything for you when in truth, I can't stop thinking about you." The look in his eyes breaks my heart and I know I've caused him more pain than he deserves. "I need to be able to be with you whenever I can. Or we just need to separate altogether."

"But-" Okay. This whole interrupting me thing is really starting to piss me off. That familiar feeling of anger begins to build up inside me. It's the only way I've ever been able to protect myself from getting hurt.

"Helga. Believe me, I don't want to, but I can't take having to wait until these secret meetings, to be able to touch you and tell you how I feel. It's… it's like torture."

"You don't think it hurts me too?! It kills me, but I've spent years longing to be with you. You've only had to feel this pain for four months! I can't face them. I hate to admit it, but… they scare me. The power they hold is too much for me to handle."

"But Helga, you won't have to do it alone. I'll be right by your side they whole time, facing everything you face. I'll never let anything happen to you. You mean too much to me." The sincere look he gives me let's me know I can truly trust him. I'm going to have to do this or I'll risk losing the one person I truly care about. "We can do this together."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes." He smiles at me and his eyes sparkle. "I can't afford to lose you over my stupid fears. I love you too much."

He kisses me and I can't remember ever feeling so loved. I can feel in his kiss how happy I've made him. Wait. No! I didn't mean it that way! Ha, yeah. Let's just say he's grateful. And I realize how grateful I am to have him.

When we part I say, "I still think we should make the most of our last little rendezvous." I give him a wink and smile and all he does is laugh.

"Well, if you insist," he says jokingly and I wrap my arms around his neck and explore every inch of his beautiful face with my lips.

Later, we find ourselves seated beneath a tree, out of breath. I rest my head on his shoulder and his arms envelope me in the only true home I've ever known. I know this is where I belong and I never want to leave. I look up at him and see his heart-melting smile. I know we'll get through whatever like throws our way as long as we're together.

That doesn't mean I won't miss the times we've spent in our secluded area of the park, fueled by the desperate longing we've kept inside. Yet, something tells me things can only get better from here.

_I think we're alone now_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

_I think we're alone now_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound._

* * *

**So yeah. What'd ya think? Love it, hate it, just plain awful? Let me know because I really need to get some advice if I can ever improve. So... review! PLEASE!**


End file.
